Kallistei
by PenaBulu
Summary: Karena sebuah apel emas bertulis Kallistei, tiga dewi cantik berebut untuk mendapatkannya. Akhirnya tiga dewi itu, Hera, Athena, dan Aphrodite menemui sang Pangeran Paris untuk mementukan siapa yang berhak mendapatkan apel itu. Tapi bagaimana jika setelah keputusannya itu malah mengakibatkan sebuah perang besar antara dua kerajaan? SasuFemNaru slight GaaFemNaru. Summary Gagal.


Sang Themis meramal, anak yang akan dilahirkan oleh Thetis akan melampaui kekuatan Ayahnya. Sebuah ramalan yang mengakhiri persaingan antara nafsu sang Zeus dengan Poseidon untuk bisa mendapatkan hati sang Thetis, Konan.

Setelah menimbang-nimbangnya, diputuskan untuk menikahkan Thetis sang Peleus.

**Kallistei**

**Story By PenaBulu**

**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Dewa-Dewi milik Mitologi Yunani**

**SasufemNaru slight GaaFemNaru.**

**Warn : Typo, EYD hancur,FemNaru, death chara, happyend, feel gak dapat, aneh, dan berbagai macam kekurangan difict ini tidak disebutkan.**

**Dont Like Dont Read.**

Dimalam pernikahan Konan dengan Nagato, semua dewa dan dewi diundang, kecuali satu, Tayuya, sang Eris si Dewi Perselisihan yang berbanding terbalik dengan sang Harmonia, dewi kerukunan. Seseorang alpa mencantumkan namanya pada daftar tamu yang akan diundang. Atau karena reputasinya itu, Eris jadi tidak diikutsertakan menjadi tamu undangan?

Marah. Ya, itu yang dirasakannya. Pembalasan dendam harus dilangsungkan saat ini.

Disini, didepan pintu ruangan diadakannya pesta, Tayuya berdiri. Dengan gaun yang membalut tubuhnya. Gaun dengan belahan dikaki sebatas lutut, membuat kaki jenjangnya terlihat, menambah kesan seksi untuknya.

Tayuya melemparkan sebuah apel emas bertuliskan_ Kallistei_ yang berarti untuk yang tercantik. Tayuya melempar apel itu ke tengah pesta. Sudah sewajarnya, Dewi disana berfikir apel itu untuk dirinya. Hinata, sang Hera istri Zeus. Si Dewi Pernikahan menggenggam apel itu.

Sementara Ino, sang Athena si Dewi Perang memprotes tindakan Ibunya sendiri. Athena adalah anak kesayangan dari Zeus, suami Hera.

Diikuti oleh Sakura, sang Aphrodite si Dewi Cinta, Kecantikan, Seksualitas, Kenikmatan, dan Prokreasi. Sakura juga ikut andil dalam memprotes Hera. Menurutnya, apel itu dipersembahkan untuknya.

"Baiklah, Yang Mulia Zeus menjadi penegah." ujar Hera jengah dengan protes dari dua orang Dewi yang tak kalah cantik darinya.

"Silakan tentukan siapa yang berhak atas apel itu, Ayah." kata Ino.

Zeus memandang ketiganya, siapa yang akan dipilihnya? Hera istrinya? Ataukah Ino anak kesayangannya? Atau malah si Aphrodite yang sejujurnya tampak menggoda di mata Zeus.

"Keputusan harus dibuat oleh seorang hakim yang tidak memihak." katanya menolak dengan halus. "Serahkanlah kepada pria paling tampan di dunia. Keputusan akan dibuat oleh Gaara, Pangeran Paris. Anak Raja dari Troya, Suna."

Zeus tak ingin mengecewakan Ino yang menjadi anak kesayangannya jika dia memilih Hera atau Athena. Atau Zeus tidak ingin memperburuk hubungannya dengan Hinata, jika dirinya memilih Ino maupun Sakura. Atau Zeus juga tidak ingin kehilangan kesempatan untukknya menanamkan benihnya pada Aphrodite yang benar-benar menggoda dirinya.

.

.

.

**==Keputusan Paris==**

Walaupun Gaara terlahir dari seorang bangsawan, tak membuatnya tinggal dalam kemegahan harta dan istana ayahnya. Sejak kecil, dirinya diasingkan oleh ibunya sendiri. Mimpi akan kehancuran Troya di Suna akibat dari Pangeran Paris, menjadikan faktor kuat untuk mengasingkan Gaara.

"Apa yang akan aku dapat jika aku menjawabnya?" tanya Gaara. Tatapannya tajam menatap ketiga dewi dihadapannya kini.

Hening.

Semua terdiam, menundukkan kepala, memutar otaknya. Sesuatu apa yang dapat dipersembahkannya untuk sang pangeran agar menjadikannya pemilik apel itu?

"Aku akan memberimu kekuasaan penuh atas dunia, dan menjadikanmu raja dengan harta yang melimpah." ujar Hinata mantap. Dewi Hera, dengan bangga mengucapkan kalimat ini.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan membuatmu menjadi Jenderal Perang yang ditakuti dan terkenal serta bijaksana." kata Ino sang Athena tak ingin kalah.

Senyum miring terpatri diwajah Gaara. "Maa, bagaimana denganmu, Aphrodite?"

Sakura mengulas senyum manis. "Aku menawarkan kesederhanaan. Sebuah cinta dari seorang wanita paling cantik di dunia. Naruto sang Helene dari Sparta."

Gaara terdiam. Senyum terkembang diwajahnya. Setelah memikirkannya, inilah keputusannya.

"Kalau begitu, apel ini milikmu." ujar Gaara lalu melempar apel emas itu kearah Sakura. Dengan sigap sang dewi itu menangkapnya.

Senyuman kemenangan yang nampak angkuh itupun tercetak jelas diwajahnya yang kini berseri-seri.

Hinata, sang Hera. Saudari sekaligus istri dari Zeus. Sang Dewi Pernikahan. Sifatnya sangat mengerti kepediahan akibat ketidaksetiaan. Hera menjadi pelindung bagi wanita yang sudah menikah. Hinata cantik tapi licik. Kerap kali sang dewi mendendam pada orang yang menghalangi rencananya.

Ino, sang Athena. Anak kesayangan Zeus. Sang Dewi Perang yang bijaksana. Athena selalu menjadi perawan. Dia tidak mempunyai kekasih maupun suami. Walaupun begitu, saat dimedan perang, Ino akan berubah ganas seperti haus darah.

Sakura, sang Aphrodite. Anak hasil perselingkuhan Zeus dengan Dione. Dewi cinta yang kecantikannya pun tak perlu dipertanyakan. Walaupun sudah menikah, Aphrodite ini memiliki banyak kekasih di perselingkuhannya. Tak bisa setia.

.

.

.

Gaara akhirnya kembali ke Suna setelah sekian lama terpisah dengan ayah dan keluarganya. Kerajaan Troy di Suna pun merayakan kebahagiaan akan kembalinya sang Pangeran Paris.

Setelah beberapa tahun menetap di Suna, Gaara dipercaya oleh ayahnya sendiri untuk melakukan sebuah misi ke Yunani.

Disinilah awal pertemuan Gaara dengan Naruto. Membuat sang pangeran langsung bertekuk lutut pada kecantikan Helene.

Gaara singgah di Sparta disambut oleh Sasuke sang Menelaos Raja dari Sparta beserta istrinya Naruto sang Helene dari Sparta.

Hatinya sedikit mencelos ketika tahu yang seharusnya menjadi wanitanya itu sudah dimiliki pria lain. Tapi satu hal yang pasti, itu tak akan menghalangi rencananya.

**== Eros sang Pemanah Cinta==**

Onyx kelam itu menatap wajah damai sang istri yang tengah tertidur di pelukannya. Tangannya membelai pelan surai pirang yang terasa lembut ditelapak tangannya.

Seulas senyum pun terukir di wajah tampan Sasuke.

Tangannya kembali menelusuri wajah Naruto. Alis yang lebat, mata bulat yang kini terpejam dan bulu mata yang lentik menambah kecantikan matanya.

Tangannya semakin turun, hidung mungil tapi mancung sempurna. Menggemaskan. Satu kata itu yang sukses membuat Sasuke menyentil pelan hidung Naruto.

Sasuke menatap kearah bibir merah ranum Naruto. Tanpa polesan warna pun sudah semerah ini, dan errr menggodanya. Sensasi saat pertemuan bibirnya dengan milik Naruto selalu jelas Ia ingat. Rasa memabukkan seperti candu bagi Sasuke.

Otak cerdasnya tak habis fikir. Apa benar istrinya ini seorang manusia? Dan bukan seorang dewi? Kecantikan yang tak pernah dia temukan pada wanita lain. Beruntung baginya, dari sekian banyak pria yang meminang Naruto, wanita ini memilihnya.

Sasuke mengecup sekilas bibir Naruto. Mengecap rasa kesukaannya itu yang entah sejak kapan dirinya menjadi seperti ini.

Naruto mengerang pelan sebelum matanya mengerjap dan terbuka. Obsidian Sasuke bertemu dengan iris safir Naruto. Saling bertatapan intens. Naruto mempersembahkan senyum manis pada Rajanya. Entah siapa yang memulai, tautan kedua bibir itu pun terjadi.

Disebuah kamar yang gelap, hanya diterangi lilin-lilin yang berpendar. Tingkap pun tak tertutup rapat menjadikan cahaya diluar ruangan hanya sedikit masuk kedalam. Wewangingan bunga Kenanga pun menyapa sang indra penciuman.

Sasuke menatap wajah Naruto yang terpejam dibawahnya. Senyumnya terlukis ketika kelopak mata itu terbuka menampilkan mata bak safir yang indah. Mata itu menatap Sasuke sayu.

"Kau selalu bisa mengendalikanku, Naruto." bisik Sasuke lalu membenamkan wajahnya pada perpotongan leher Naruto.

**==Skip! Kalian Tahu Kegiatan Mereka Selanjutnya==**

"Jadi begitu." gumam seseorang berambut merah bata. Dirinya menyandar pada dinding kamar.

"Aphrodite, dia harus membuktikan penawarannya." lirihnya lagi.

.

.

.

Naruto menatap Sasuke datar. Tak ada rasa yang dulu selalu memenuhi hatinya. Bahkan saat Sasuke akan pergi ke Crete sekarang ini. Semuanya terasa hambar. Entah sejak kapan, tapi yang pasti sejak kedatangan pria itu.

"Kerja bagus, Eros." puji Aphrodite pada anaknya, si dewa cinta.

Eros akan mengarahkan busur panahnya pada seseorang yang dia kehendaki untuk jatuh cinta. Seperti sekarang ini, karena permintaan ibunya, Eros menancapkan panah asmara satu lagi pada Naruto.

"Naruto, aku pergi dulu." pamit Sasuke.

Naruto mengulas senyumnya. "Hati-hati, cepatlah kembali." balas Naruto pennuh kebohongan.

Tangan Sasuke meraih tengkuk Naruto kemudian menariknya. Mencium istrinya tepat didahi.

"Jaga diri, saat aku pergi." pesannya lalu menaiki kereta kuda khusus untuk sang Raja.

Naruto tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya. "Hati-hati. Aku pasti merindukanmu." ucapnya lirih yang hanya dibalas dengan senyuman Sasuke.

Naruto termenung, wajahnya suram. Dirinya berbohong pada suaminya. Kemana perginya perasaan untuk sang Menelaous?

**==The New Begining==**

Rambut pirang Naruto berkibar karena tiupan angin. Gaun putih yang dikenakannya pun sedikit berkibar menampilkan kaki-kaki jenjangnya.

"Yang Mulia Naruto." bisik Gaara tepat ditelinga Naruto. Tubuhnya menegang, darahnya berdesir, jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat.

"Pangeran Paris?" lirihnya.

Gaara memeluk Naruto dari belakang membuat tubuh wanita itu semakin menegang. Tak ada penolakan memang. Karena Naruto pun ikut menikmatinya.

"Relax, sayang." bisik Gaara lagi. Pria itu sudah seperti laki-laki tak ingat istri yang ditinggalnya dirumah.

Gaara memegang rahang Naruto kemudian mengangkatnya, memagut bibir lembut Naruto.

**==Pena Bulu==**

"Lusa aku akan kembali, Naruto." ujar Gaara. Iris Jadenya menatap tajam kearah iris safir Naruto.

Tangan Naruto menarik selimut yang menutupi tubuh polosnya semakin keatas.

"Kenapa secepat itu?" balasnya sendu.

"Tugasku sudah selesai, aku harus segera kembali ke Troya."

"Kalau begitu, bawalah aku ikut denganmu, Pangeran." pinta Naruto. Kedua tangannya menggenggam erat tangan Gaara.

"Dengan senang hati."

**==The Trouble==**

Sasuke segera kembali ke Sparta ketika mendengar laporan dari Juugo, jikalau istrinya turut serta akan kepulangan Gaara ke Kerajaan Troya di Suna.

Kali ini, Sasuke tak menaiki kereta kudanya yang dirasa terlalu lambat. Pria itu lebih memilih bertukar tempat dengan Juugo dan menunggangi kuda putih kesayangan orang terpercayanya itu.

Jubahnya berkibar saking cepatnya lari sang kuda yang ditungganginya. Tak peduli apa, tapi ini masalah untuknya. Tanpa pengawal, Sasuke membelah hutan sendirian meninggalkan pasukannya dibelakang. Pria itu tak memperdulikan lagi ancaman apa yang akan dia terima. Tapi satu hal yang pasti, dirinya tak terkalahkan jika emosinya sedang dipuncak atas.

Tak sampai dua hari, Sasuke tiba di Kerajaan Sparta. Keadaan disana tegang. Pasukan berkuda sudah berjajar rapi. Para prajut telah siap dengan senjata mereka masing-masing.

Penculikan Naruto dianggap sebuah hinaan yang harus segera dibalaskan.

Sasuke turun dari kudanya, letih pun tak dia hiraukan. Yang terpenting sekarang, keselamatan sang Ratu.

Itachi sang Agamemnon, saudara Menelaos sudah berdiri dengan gagahnya di garis depan. Tangannya menepuk pelan leher kuda kesayangannya.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir Sasuke, semua sudah diatur disini." ujar Itachi yang melihat kegusaran di mata adiknya ini.

"Hn. Terimakasih. Kau bergerak cepat rupanya."

"Ini penghinaan untuk kita. Kita harus bergerak cepat. Lagi pula ini sudah hampir terlambat satu minggu."

Diantara mereka, terdapat Shikamaru seorang Raja dari Pylos, Serdadu hebat Kiba, serta Neji, Raja dari Itacha.

Pasukan mereka dengan gagah berani menaiki kapal. Terhitung ada seribu kapal untuk perang kali ini.

**==Gaara and Naruto==**

Gaara melangkah kedalam ruangan serba gelap. Hanya seberkas cahaya dari sebuah tingkap kecil yang ada diruangan ini.

"Gaara?" lirih Naruto. Matanya yang terpejam kini terbuka. Ingin tangannya menggenggam tangan Gaara, tapi nyatanya tidak bisa. Kedua tangannya terikat erat di tiang ranjang.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Naruto?" tanya Gaara. Tangannya menelusuri wajah Naruto yang kini bersemu merah walau tak terlihat.

"Aku, baik." jawabnya lirih.

"Kenapa kau mau ikut aku kembali? Apa alasanmu?"

Naruto memandang Gaara bingung. "Tentu saja karena perasaanku padamu." jawabnya sedikit ragu.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Sasuke?" tanya Gaara sinis.

Kini, Gaara mulai merangkak naik keatas tubuh Naruto. "Coba kau jawab. Aku atau Sasuke?"

Naruto sedikit berjengit ketika tangan Gaara mengusap pipinya. Wanita bersurai pirang itu terdiam sebentar, sebelum memantapkan jawabannya. "Kau, Pangeran Paris." jawabnya. Walaupun sudah berusaha memantapkan hatinya, rasa ragu yang besar pun masih ada padanya.

"Bagus." Gaara sadar, masih ada keraguan pada diri Naruto. Tapi siapa peduli? Naruto sudah jatuh dalam genggamannya.

**==Perdebatan==**

"Ini semua salah Aphrodite." tuding Athena.

Dunia dewa dewi sedang dalam kerusuhan sekarang. Pasukan perang yang dibawa Sparta menuju Troya sudah hampir tiba.

"Ini bukan salahku. Salahkan pada Tayuya yang melempar apel itu." bela Sakura.

Tayuya sang Eris si dewi pertikaian pun hanya tersenyum miring. Dengan anggunnya, dia mendudukkan diri.

"Kenapa denganku? Aku hanya melemparnya untuk hadiah sang pengantin. Kalian bertiga saja yang terlalu mendewakan kecantikan fisik." ujarnya santai.

"Ayah juga bersalah. Masalah ini semakin besar karena saat pernikahan Sasuke dan Naruto, ayah membuat seluruh pangeran dan pahlawan Yunani melindungi mereka, apapun yang terjadi." Ino kembali berkilat marah.

"Aku hanya memerintahkan para lelaki yang ingin mempersunting Naruto." jawab sang Zeus.

"Dan hampir semua yang ingin mempersunting Naruto itu seluruh Yunani, Zeus. Dan mereka sudah bersumpah untuk melindungi pasangan itu, perang besar akan terjadi." sinis Hinata sang Hera. Ada kecemburuan di nadanya. Wanita secantik apa Naruto itu?

**==The War for Retribution==**

Sasuke menggeram marah ketika mendengar cerita dari Itachi.

"Jadi maksudmu, ini sebuah penghianatan. Begitu?" sinis Sasuke. Tatapannya kian menajam.

Gelas piala yang ada digenggamannyapun kini menjadi benda yang dicengkeramnya erat.

"Bisa dibilang begitu."

"Cih!" Sasuke melempar gelas piala itu kesembarang tempat. Pria itu berdiri kemudian meraih sepasang pedang kesayangannya.

"Ayo kita mulai. Kupastikan aku membunuhnya. Dan semua penghianat akan mati." lirihnya. Sepertinya iblis dalam dirinya sudah bangkit.

Sasuke segera turun dari kapal. Dirinya memandang medan pertumpahan darah disana. Semangatnya untuk pembalasan pun semakin membara.

Dengan menunggangi kuda, tanpa gentar, Sasuke mengacungkan pedangnya. Menebas setiap orang yang berpakaian menggunakan pakaian Troya.

Belum ada rasa kepuasan dalam dirinya. Ini masih awal, pembalasan dendamnya masih belum tertuntaskan.

**==Keraguan==**

Gaara menyaksikan perang yang sedang berlangsung dari atas dinding. Matanya menatap remeh pada sang Melenaos yang kini tengah berusaha berdiri bertumpu pada pedangnya.

Darah mengalir dari pelipis sang Raja Sparta. Nafasnya pun terengah-engah. Gaara masih setia menonton walaupun kerajaannya sudah kehilangan banyak pasukan. Tapi yang jelas, untuk saat ini dia beserta rakyatnya jauh dari kata terancam sekarang.

Sang Helene terduduk diam memandang langit yang terhiasi dengan kepulan asap pekat. Dirinya tahu, diluar dinding sedang ada perang bahkan sejak 2 tahun lalu. Entah siapa dengan siapa, yang jelas didalam kota ini benar-benar damai untuk sekarang.

"Kudengar Raja Sparta itu sudah terluka cukup parah. Tapi sepertinya dia belum ingin menyerah."

Jantung Naruto berdetak cepat. Matanya membulat, tubuhnya menegang seketika. Raja Sparta? Sasuke kah?

"Sasuke." lirihnya. Terdapat nada perih diucapannya. Tanpa terasa setetes air mata menuruni pipinya.

Sekelebat bayangan akan sosok anak mungil cantik, gadis kecil itu, putrinya. "Menma."

Terbesit sebuah fikiran, dia telah berdosa. Menghianati suaminya. Tapi, perasaan pada sang suami sudah menghilang lama yang tinggal hanya perasaannya pada Pangeran Paris. Bukankah itu yang membuatnya ikut sang Pangeran?

**==Siasat Perang==**

"Sudah hampir sepuluh tahun." gumam Athena. Dirinya baru kali ini menyaksikan seorang dengan gigih hampir 10 tahun lamanya berperang.

"Aphrodite, seandainya dia tidak menjanjikan wanita paling cantik di dunia, perang seperti ini tak akan terjadi." gumamnya lalu pergi meninggalkan mendan pertempuran.

Perang selama 10 tahun hampir membuat Sasuke frustasi. Pasukannya bahkan belum mampu menorehkan luka pada dinding pelindung kota ini.

"Sasuke." panggil Shikamaru.

"Sebaiknya kita mundur. Atur strategi." usulnya.

Sasuke terdiam sejenak, perang ini sudah 10 tahun lamanya. Kelaparan melanda pasukannya. Persediaan makanan terus saja menipis. Obat-obatan seringkali kekurangan.

"Kita mundur."

**==Misfortune and An Effort==**

Rakyat Troya bersorak sorai bergembira. Kemenangan menghampiri mereka. Pasukan Sparta mundur bahkan sang raja tak nampak batang hidungnya.

Perang terakhir sebelum mundurnya Sparta, mungkin menghabisi nyawa petinggi Sparta itu.

Rakyat Troya mengarak Kuda-kudaan kayu yang dibuat oleh Sparta. Troya menganggap ini sebagai ungkapan kekalahan. Mereka harus merayakan kemenangan.

Naruto sang Helene, wanita paling cantik di dunia ini membuka matanya ditengah malam. Suara-suara diluar sana mengganggunya. Terakhir yang didengarnya sebelum tidur adalah suara pesta perayaan kemenangan. Tapi kali ini, suara sesuatu pecah, dentingan besi, dan teriakan kesakitan.

Malam ini, lewat kuda-kudaan kayu, Sparta menunjukkan eksistensinya masih ada. Kuda kayu itu, yang dianggap simbol kekalahan Sparta, berisi prajurit Sparta beserta Rajanya. Dengan gerakan cepat, prajurit Sparta membuka gerbang membiarkan seluruh pasukan Sparta masuk ke dinding dalam.

Pasukan Sasuke dengan cepat meluluh lantahkan Troya. Kemalangan menghampirai Troya.

Tinggal satu langkah lagi, usahanya tak akan sia-sia. Lawan harus ditaklukkan, dan penghianat harus dimusnahkan.

**==The Ending of Story==**

Tepat saat subuh datang, mereka bertemu. Sesuai dengan rencana Gaara sebetulnya.

"Wow, kuucapkan selamat karena kau akhirnya bisa melewati dinding." ujarnya meremehkan. "Ayo sayang beri salam penghormatan." ujar Gaara yang kini memeluk pinggang Naruto.

Sasuke menatap mereka tajam. "Cih!Kuanggap itu sebagai kalimat terakhirmu." sinis Sasuke.

Sasuke menarik kedua pedangnya dan memposisikan kuda-kudanya.

"Percaya diri sekali, Sasuke." Gaara menarik kain penutup mata Naruto dengan kasar. Siasat perang dari Gaara.

Onyx dan Safir bertemu. Naruto menatap Sasuke sendu. Jelas terlihat penyesalan bercampur luka disana.

"Akhiri ini dengan cepat. Musuh harus di dihilangkan." ujarnya sinis. "Dan penghianat, harus dimusnahkan." tambahnya.

Onyx Sasuke menatap tajam Naruto yang membuat wanita itu semakin ciut nyalinya. Dia tahu, kesalahannya terlalu besar. Penghianatan dan ketidaksetiaan.

Sasuke memutar pedang ditangan kirinya, lalu dengan cepat berlari kearah Gaara. Bunyi benturan pedang dengan pedang, ataupun pedang dengan tameng silih berganti bagai musik di pagi hari.

Jeritan ketakutan Naruto pun tak diindahkan oleh mereka. Fokus, fokus dan fokus. Hancurlah!

Berulang kali pedang tajam itu menggoser kulit mereka. Tapi siapa peduli?

Sasuke sudah cukup untuk bermain-mainnya. Dibuangnya pedang ditangan kirinya sembarangan. Kedua tangannya memegang pedang dengan posisi horizontal tepat didepan wajah.

Pria itu memasang kuda-kuda yang tak lazim. Kuda-kuda macam apa itu? Mungkin itulah fikiran Gaara. Terlihat jelas dari alisnya yang diangkat satu saat melihat kuda-kuda lawannya.

**SPLASH**

Tetesan darah mengalir dari pedangnya yang berkilat tajam. Tangannya mengusap pipinya yang terdapat darah lawannya.

"Dua serangan dalam sekali tebas." lirihnya. "Serangan kedua lebih cepat daripada serangan pertama. Sayonara!"

Gaara tergeletak tak bernyawa diatas tanah. Kaki kirinya putus sebatas lutut. Sedangkan dilehernya terdapat sebuah luka horizontal yang menggores cukup dalam.

Sasuke menghampiri Naruto dan berdiri didepannya beberapa meter. Pria itu berusaha menjaga jaraknya.

"Seorang penghianat sepertimu, harus dimusnahkan." sinis Sasuke.

Naruto kira, Sasuke hanya bercanda. Jadi disini kah dia harus berakhir?

"Jika itu bisa membuatmu, memaafkanku. Aku akan menerima semua hukuman darimu, Rajaku." ujar Naruto disela tangisnya.

"Cih."

Wanita itu mengusap air matanya dan tersenyum manis untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Naruto berlutut dihadapan Sasuke. "Maafkan aku."

"Cih, jangan harap!"

Naruto memejamkan matanya menahan rasa sesak didada. Akhirnya dia mengulas senyum manisnya lagi, persembahan dari sang Helene untuk sang Melenaos.

"Aku tidak akan mengotori tanganku dengan darah penghianat." ujarnya lalu melempar pedangnya yang berhenti di depan Naruto.

Tubuhnya menegang melihat darah yang masih melumuri pedang Sasuke.

Mengerti apa yang dimaksud, Naruto memberanikan dirinya untuk meraih pedang itu. Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya, ada rasa tak rela untuk ini. Bagaimanapun juga perasaan cintanya untuk Naruto tertanam lebih lama dari kebenciannya.

"Aku akan melakukannya, setelah ini, aku menitipkan Menma padamu. Jaga dia baik-baik. Sampaikan pesanku padanya, kumohon. Katakanlah padanya untuk selalu ada saat ayahnya dalam keadaan apapun. Jangan biarkan dia tumbuh menjadi seperti diriku." lirihnya disela isakan tangisnya.

Masih dengan senyum tulus terukir diwajahnya, wanita itu hampir berhasil meraih pedang sang Melenaos sebelum pemilik pedang itu menendang jauh pedangnya.

Kejadiannya terasa sangat cepat, mulai dari pedang yang ditentang oleh pemiliknya hingga dirinya yang sekarang berada di pelukan Sasuke.

Kebencian bisa menggeser posisi cinta, tapi cinta juga bisa mematahkan kebencian.

Nafas Naruto tercekat, seluruh tubuhnya terasa tak bertulang. Sesuatu yang tak pernah terbayangkan sebelumnya, Sasuke akan memeluknya seerat ini setelah apa yang dia lakukan 10 tahun terakhir.

Naruto menumpahkan semua air matanya dalam pelukan pertama mereka setelah 10 tahun berlalu. Sang Raja pun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada wanitanya. Pada akhirnya kisah ini diselesaikan oleh kemenangan cinta mereka.

Sasuke mampu melawan egonya untuk memulai semuanya. Diakhir cerita, Sang Melenaos dan Helene wanita tercantik di dunia kembali ke Sparta, setelah 7 tahun lamanya terdampar di Mesir.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hoy, terimakasih yang sudah menyempatkan membaca. Ini adalah Kisah dari Perang Troya. Dan fict ini adalah versiku. Kecepetan ya? Hehe, emang sengaja sih xD **

**Oh yaa, saya minta maaf buat fict yang saya hiatuskan, dan jangan marah sama saya yaaa :p beneran ini lagi sibuk :p tapi anehnya saya bisa bikin ini Ya, kalau saya salah rating tolong kasih tahu ya :p  
><strong>

**Mind to review ? :3**


End file.
